


a new knight of ren (drabble)

by anawritestuff



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo ren and oc, The Force Awakens, kylo ren x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawritestuff/pseuds/anawritestuff
Summary: I am no longer working on this story, but i'd still like to upload it because I feel like I did a good job on it.





	1. Chapter 1

The trees were massive and towering. Leaves from the surrounding plants had completely covered the sky. Only small scattered opening poured light down onto the ground. Such a planet with luscious greens couldn't be tamed. The rough terrain was a hard battle for those who were weak-willed, especially if they planned to travel. 

Deep in the woods of Endor, two sisters resided at a base camp. One small and large sleeping bag was laid out on the dirt ground. One large bag and two smaller ones were thrown in a pile filled with supplies. Large tarps were folded up onto the ground ready to be set up but were never going to be. 

 

A young woman sat without stress on a large eroded boulder. Her shoulders hung low from her body, her hands laid on the front of her shins. The girl's eyes narrowed as she stared at the ground. Her attention appeared to be focused on the small bugs moving along a plant in front of her. While she looked to be busy, her thoughts were flooded with that of a man. 

Fleeting images of the same man flickered in her mind. A chill went down her back as she begun to see his face much more clearly now. The young woman groaned and tightened her fingers in her hands to create fists. Her bottom lip trembled as she tipped her head down. She tried to concentrate on pushing the thoughts out of her mind. Now is not the time for visions. 

Nothing bothered the young woman more than the reoccurring thoughts of strangers. She imagined faces of a man who she'd never met. He appeared to be of utmost importance. Wearing long black robes, always surrounded by darkness. A helmet and mask covered his face, she couldn't tell what his expression was. Despite this, she could feel the anger radiating from him. She couldn't help but think, that this man…might try and kill her one day. 

Breathing deeply, the young woman turned her eyes forward. She slowly lifted her body to sit up, still with a sense of carelessness. Her sister held out her arms, one held a bow in it while the other created a balled fist. The young woman followed her arm to stop her eyes on her face. She noticed that the girl had a look of displeasure plastered upon her face. 

"Well?!" The little girl said exaggerating her frown. The young woman blinked for a moment and groaned. 

"Well, what? Go!" She demanded, pointing at the bow in the little girl's hand. This caused a growl to erupt from the little girl's mouth. 

"You weren't watching!" The smaller girl said stomping her foot on the ground. 

"Oh…s-sorry Carla...I-" 

"I thought you were going to teach me how to shoot bow and arrow! Now you're getting all distracted!" Carla said crossing her arms with a pout on her face. The young woman moved her eyes away from her sister. "Joan?" Joan didn't look up. Instead, she put a hand on her head, pressing her fingers into her temple. Why was she thinking of this man now? Of all times. Couldn’t this wait until after their hunting trip? 

"Joan?" Carla said now at her side, sitting on the rock with her. "What's wrong?" Carla asked making her voice sound even more young and concerned. Joan turned her face towards her younger sister. She saw how worried her eyes looked. 

"I, don't know," Joan mumbled grabbing the bridge of her nose. 

Carla looked forward to a moment, before returning her gaze to Joan. Joan stood up from the rock, noticing the arrow pointing out of the tree near the ground. Without saying anything she dawdled over to the tree and keeled to stare at her. 

Joan stared at the arrow. She opened her hand to grasp the long wooden piece of the arrow. A groan was pushed from her lips as she pulled it out of the bark of the tree. 

"I…I've been having these strange feelings…of, I-I don't know." Joan stopped focusing on the tip of the arrow, trying to keep her mind from delving into the memory again. 

"What is it? You can tell me." Carla said in a sweet voice. Joan raised her eyebrows at the younger girl, she gave a long belated sigh. Joan turned her eyes back up to her sister. She took a step forward and raised her hand to touch her sister's shoulder. "I-"

 

Before she had a chance to say anything, a crackling noise came from the other side of their camp. Joan snapped her head towards the noise and started to suspect the worst. Was it an animal? Or something worse like a gorax. 

“G-give me the bow," Joan whispered to her sister. Carla whined and quickly gave her both the bow and the arrow. Joan fumbled to grip the weapon in her hands as she pointed towards the noise. The footsteps were clearer to hear this time. They were light but, not very careful either. It can’t be something that dreadful. 

A sudden pain in her chest made her cringe as she thought of the men from before. Were they already here to kill me? Joan tucked her lips in her mouth and lifted her weapon. She pulled back her arrow giving a tentative face towards the threat she heard. She imagined the images from before. She wondered how much power they really held over her. Why was she thinking about that now...now is not the time for that. 

Her thoughts were brought to a halt as a deer sprinted out of the bushes in front of them. Joan yelled and released her fingers from her arrow. The arrow quickly shot off and penetrated the deer straight in the chest. The young woman took a few deep breaths trying to calm her stressed body. Unfortunately, it didn’t work as her arms were still shaking in fear. 

“That," Carla gave a laugh of amazement. "That was so cool. I can't believe you reacted like that!" The small girl smiled wide and lifted her hands to her face. Joan looked at her sister giving a smile. "You're so cool. I-I've never seen anything gets killed before! Not until now." Carla said in an awestruck tone. 

“Heh...yeah," Joan said turning her eyes away from Carla. She couldn't quite tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Even with the deer dead and the suspense of a creature in the woods with them…she still felt it. She still felt fear for the lives of her sister and her. She felt as if there was still something out there. 

Joan lifted her head and looked in the direction of the killed deer. She turned her head trying to locate where this fear might be coming from. Why she had felt this way. A large stomping caught her attention from miles away. It was a separate noise. She wondered what it could be. Her eyes returned to the wounded deer at her feet. 

She looked at it in wonderment. It did sprint out of the bushes awfully quick. Maybe it was running from something bigger, more threatening. It could be running from a gorax like she thought before, or dulok or a pack of yuzzums. 

Closing her eyes, Joan focused on the location of the footsteps. They sounded far enough in the distance to make an escape. She unlatched her eyes and looked down at the deer. Usually, she'd come home with a much bigger game than this...and she'd hunt around five animals each time. 

“This is fine," Joan said in a calm voice and turned around. She grabbed the tarp and began to lay one out, spreading each of the folds out so they were smooth. 

“Huh? Wait, what are you doing?” Carla asked walking over the tarp to be in front of her. 

“Hey! Don’t step on it!” Joan snapped glaring up at her sister. She fully stood up and made her way over to the dead deer. “We should leave.” 

“Uhh, don’t you usually bring back more than this?” Carla said pointing at the deer. “I thought you would bring way more than that. 

“Yeah usually...but I just," Have a bad feeling about staying here? She couldn't tell her that. Telling her might get the little girl too afraid…or excited. She never really knew what to expect from Carla.  
"I just do  
n't have a good feeling a  
bout today," Joan gave a huff and circled the animal for a second. "So, we need to go.” She said bending down to crouch near the deer. She pushed her hand against the animal making sure it was dead. No pulse. Joan wrapped her fingers around the arrow and pulled it out of its chest. 

“Are you serious? We barely just got here an hour ago. You-you haven't even taught me how to properly use your bow yet!” Carla exclaimed in a vexed voice. Joan kept busy with lifting the deer and putting it on the tarp. “I thought the whole purpose of bringing me out here was to teach me how to hunt, and now you’re pretending to be sick to get out of it!” 

“I am not pretending to be sick!" Joan yelled back at her, squinting her eyes in her direction. "We...we just need to wait until it's completely safe." The young woman said standing up. She pulled back her ruffled green sleeves, mud, and blood stained her outfit near her sleeves.  

“Safe from what?” Carla asked putting her hands on her hips.  

“I don’t know…I just...I thought I heard something.” Joan said opening her hands, striding over to their black horse that was tied to a tree. She grabbed the dirty rope off its saddle and held it where her arm bent. She turned and walked back over to the deer. 

“Yeah, you heard the deer. What else could there be?” Carla asked shifting her shoulders, genuinely interested. 

Joan stepped behind the deer and dropped to her knees. She turned her head up to look at her sister.  

“I don't know," Joan said with a heavy voice. She sighed and unwrapped the rope off her arm. The harsh hairs that poked out of the rope brushed against her skin. The young woman slid her left arm under the tarp and moved the rope through the thin space between the tarp and the ground. Joan leaned forward and tugged on the rope wrapping it around the deer's body.  

“I wasn't expecting hunting to be easy," Carla said fiddling with the string that tied her over sized shirt.  

“I just want this to be a good experience for you, without anything extra...you know?" Joan said wrapping the rope for the third time around the deer pulling it together into a knot. She narrowed her eyes and remembered the kind of on's her father once taught her to make. She remembered all the hunting trips they went on. They went in the forest, the mountains, and the savannahs.  

“You can fight them off!” Carla said loudly making Joan look at her. “Those extra things, the bad guys...you can fight them off.” Joan thought about what her sister said. Sure, she knew how to kill animals like the deer, occasionally boar-wolf and some geejaw, but not people. She wasn’t sure it was people...exactly...but she had a feeling they were humanoid. 

 

“Not this time," Joan spoke plainly. She dragged the end of the rope over to where the horse was. Pulling two large loops on the horse's saddle, Joan pushed the rope through securing the animal to the horse. She turned around and walked over to the backpack on the ground. She gripped the strap and pulled it up onto her shoulder, and put her arm through the second strap.  

Grabbing another bag, Joan lifted the strap over her head, letting it cross her chest. She gave a deep sigh and sauntered back over to her horse. She stood in front of it, looking at its hair. She lifted her hand and outstretched her fingers. Slowly, she rubbed her fingers back and forth feeling its course fur. Joan turned her head to look at Carla. 

“Well, do you want me to leave you here?” Joan said giving Carla a small smile. Carla stared back at her for a moment. A look of disappointment was placed on her face. She picked up the pack of bows and her bag. The little girl angrily shoved the arrows in her bag and folded the top over to close it. The corners of Joan’s lips lowered. 

I know she's upset. She wanted to learn all that she could on this trip if you could even call it that. If it weren't for my paranoia. Joan huffed and pulled the ruffled sleeves of her shirt back down. She wanted to say she was sorry for acting the way she did, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there. Someone. Her visions were just getting too out of control.  

Carla stopped in front of her and crossed her arms. Joan put her arms around her sisters' waist and lifted her up to put her on the horse. The horse took a few steps back in response. Carla grabbed the horn of the saddle and kept her eyes forward. Joan walked in front of the horse to undo the ropes that held it to the tree.  

Before doing anything else, Joan stopped and lowered her head. Why did I have to be this way? These thoughts have never stopped me from hunting before. However, something was different this time. Something changed on the planet of Endor. Nothing felt the same. Just last night Joan woke up feeling a bit unusual with the planet. She couldn’t quite tell what was wrong…she’d never felt this way before. 

Joan lifted her head to look at the rope. She untied it and walked in front of the horse, raising her hand to its muzzle. 

“Steady Winston," Joan said in a deeper voice calming the horse. She smiled at the horse and walked around it to its side. Giving a groan, she hoisted herself up, putting her leg over the other side of him. Now both Joan and her little sister were sitting on the saddle. Joan grabbed the reins and turned her head slightly. She gazed at her to see the deer bundled up in rope and trap. "Let's go," Joan said pulling the reins back just a bit. 

The horse understood what she said, walking at a medium pace. It trotted along causing them to bounce up in their seats. A groan came from Carla as she arched her back in pain. She still wasn’t used to traveling on horseback. Unlike Carla, Joan had grown accustomed to it considering all the camping she’s done. 

She remembered the first hunting trip she went on with her father, Joan had control of how far they went. Since her father knew the planet so well, he didn’t mind letting her have a bit more control. Joan was so excited to be in charge, it made her feel happy. Although she was in charge, she began to feel uncertain about the trip. 

The further away from home, they traveled, the worse she felt. For some reason, a strong force was pulling her deeper into the woods. Her father followed ignorant to how she really felt. Even though she felt bad for following the path she did, she was intrigued by how it called her. This energy flowed through her, it made her a certain way, almost powerful even. 

Going further into the forest she felt, even more, adrenaline from this pull. It made her feel strong and weak all at once. Her limbs began to ache, she grew chills while her forehead made its own heat, her breath slowed and she received wrinkles under her eyes; all at the age of eight. The pain of her body was nowhere near the pain of the intense power of this object. 

After a short, while her father thought she was sick, this did not stop her from following the object. Finally, after feeling the power at its most intense she found the object to be a helmet. It was charred and rotten with what appeared to be chunks of ashes inside of it. She assumed that the helmet had been shot off some sort of…warrior and that it eroded over time. 

With wide eyes, she opened the palm of her hand and moved her fingers out towards it. She could feel its raw energy radiating from the helmet and into her very being. That feeling of power almost burned her. Her finger spread apart, shuddering in attempt to keep calm. The tips of her skin brushed against the rotten remains of the helmet and- 

Joan's body jumped up as she snapped her eyes open. A bead of sweat dripped down her hair and the side of her face, followed by even more trickles. Why was she suddenly thinking of that? Why did remembering that memory makes her arms shake and her muscles weak? She blinked for a moment steering the horse a bit to the side. 

Her eyes shifted from in front of her to the back of her sisters’ head. She wondered if she had noticed her sudden jolt. Joan’s eyes focused on the long brown locks that dragged down Carla’s lower back. She smiled at her sister, wishing she would never grow older. There wasn’t much time left for her to be a kid, Carla was going to be thirteen next year. A teenager. 

It was unbelievable where the time went. She wished her father could have been in Carla's life. He was barely in my life. Come to think of it, I'm not sure where he went. I can remember mom and dad fighting a lot. They argued about the resistance I think…I'm not sure what about the resistance, this just went on for days until he left. 

This happened a few years after Carla was born. She was two when he left. I’ve never heard from him since. Joan began to wonder how her sister felt about this. She didn’t want to bother her right now with it, but maybe in the future. Joan leaned forward and leaned against her sister. Her arms wrapped around Carla as she continued to hold the reins. 

“Carla, I'm sorry," Joan said turning her face to the side. 

“Okay. Can you get off me now?” Carla said in a monotone voice. Joan slowly lifted her body from her sister’s. She’s going to be mad at me for a long time. Joan tilted her head in a tired expression, maybe I’m just being ridiculous. Maybe there really wasn’t anything out there and I cut our trip short for no reason at all. If that’s the case, then I’m a fool. 

About an hour and a half passed when we finally reached our house. The house was very old, made from the trunk of a deteriorated tree. It had a roof made of layered and hardened straw while having an arch in its spine.  

Pulling the reins up, the horse gave a small noise and stopped walking. Just as soon as the horse quit moving, Carla moved her leg out from the other side of the saddle and jumped off. Joan gasped and scrunched her nose at her sister. Does she know jumping off is dangerous? She did this earlier when we figured out a campsite. Carla threw her bag on the ground before rushing inside. Joan sighed and stepped off the horse normally. 

Time to put you up, Joan thought as she looked at Winston. She pulled the reins forward guiding him towards the open tree branch where he stayed. Joan carefully tied the reins to the tree and pet the back of the horse. She looked at him a moment before leaning down and grabbing a burlap sack of horse food. She scooped up a handful and lifted her hand to his mouth. 

The horse quickly ate up the food leaving Joan with an empty hand not forgetting the horses’ drool. Joan released a noise of disgust and rubbed her hand against the lower part of her dress.  

“Sweetie?” Called a worn-out voice. Joan turned around to see her mother. “Come inside already. It’s getting kind of late.” Joan’s mother said waving her hand towards the house. Joan smiled and strolled her way. “So, what made you want to come back?” Her mother said putting her hand on her daughters back. 

“Oh, I..." Joan stopped. She wondered if she should lie to her mother or tell her the truth. She put her hands together and shifted her eyes away from her mother. "I started to get a headache, so I wanted to come home." Well, it wasn't all a lie. 

“Okay, well take off that heavy pack and come on inside.” Her mother said pushing her back as she walked through the doorway. Joan pulled the sleek bag off her and hung it up on a wooden rack. Letting her shoulders relax, she slowed the larger, heavier back to slip from her arms and crash onto the floor. Just as soon as the loud noise was made, a small head popped up from the bed. 

“Joan’s here?” A small voice caught Joan’s attention. 

“Yeah, I'm here!" Joan declared opening her arms up, presenting herself. Her younger sister Lily, quickly leaped from the bed and stumbled to keep her balance. She giggled and ran up to hug her big sister. Joan laughed feeling her little arms wrapped around her waist. 

“So how was your camping trip? Also, why did you come back so early?” Lily said lifting her head up from her sister. Joan pet her head and brushed her wild brown hair back. 

“I didn't feel very good," Joan said pulling away from her little sister to walk over to the wooden table. 

"So, I wanted to come home. I-I can always go back in the morning." She stated, pulling a short chair out from the table and taking a seat in it. Joan turned her eyes up to look at Carla. She stood leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed. 

The corners of Joan’s lips were pulled down. She wondered when the day would come Carla would forgive her. She is known to be a stubborn little girl, who apparently thinks things should go her way all the time. I’m surprised she hasn’t learned a little humility yet. Well, she was only twelve. I can assume all kids are bratty at that age. 

“Alright girls, come and eat already. The soup is getting cold.” Mom said sitting down across from Joan. Joan turned her face towards her mother and gave a goofy smile. Oh, please don’t make me do the dishes tonight, mommy. “Lily you can set the table and Carla can clean up.” Joan was too afraid to give an auditory response, but inside her head she was ecstatic. Her sister Lily shouted a hooray with what mother had said. 

“Why do I have to do the dishes?!” Carla shouted taking a few steps forward. 

“Because I did the dishes yesterday while Joan set the table. You know everybody does their fair share of chores.” Mom said giving her daughter a stern look. Joan noticed how upset Carla had been. Not only did she get rejected archery lessons and a hunting trip, but she also had to wash the dishes after dinner. Joan sighed and turned her face down, feeling bad for her sibling.   
Lily walked up to the short table with four bowls of soup in her arms. Mom took a deep breath, stress clear as day on her face. Lily tittered and leaned down towards the table. 

“I can do it," Lily said trying to calm mom down. Mom raised her eyebrows in lack of confidence in Lily. Despite this, she put on a forced smile and patted both of her hands on the table. Lily quickly pushed her arms out causing both two of the four bowls to slide across the table and stop in front of mom and I. We both gasped and clapped our hands at her amazing feat. 

With a sly smile, Lily put the other two bowls on my left and mom’s right. Lily put down four spoons at the center of the table and took a seat next to mom. For a moment, she watched her mom grab a spoon, scoop up a handful of thick soup and push it into her mouth. Lily smiled and grabbed mom’s arm before she could take another bite 

“I love you, mommy." She said pressing the side of her face against her faded brown clothing. 

“Yes, I love you too, Lily.” Mom said waving her hand at her daughter, half lovingly and half distracted. She shifted her shoulder to look at her other daughter. “Carla honey, please come sit down and eat.” Carla groaned and walked over, swaying her hips in vexation.  

Carla took the only remaining seat at the table; next to Joan. Joan could feel...or hear words come from her even when her mouth wasn’t moving. I’m not ever going to forgive you. Never. Joan took a spoonful of soup and slurped it down. She then drank another spoonful and another. 

Lifting her bowl up, Joan tipped her head back drinking the mildly hot soup quickly. She could feel the soft chunks of carrots, celery, corn, and zucchini. 

“My goodness.” Her mother said causing Joan to bring her bowl down. “You were only gone for a few hours. You shouldn’t be this hungry.”  

“Yeah, ha..." Joan said responding with a small smile. She scooped up the large potato chunks and meat and shoveled them into her mouth. After scarfing down the rest of her food, Joan threw her spoon on her plate and stood up. Her chair made an abrupt noise as she walked towards her mother. "I just really like the meals you make mom." Joan leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek. 

“Ugh, okay. Alright.” Her mother said shortly watching Joan pull away from her and walk over to the shelves.  

Joan reached up and grabbed her blankets and pillows. She threw the blankets out onto the floor and adjusted her pillows. Joan lowered herself down to feel her blankets against her hands, coarse square patterns rubbing against her skin. She gave a small sigh and laid her head down on the pillows.

Soon enough Joan fell asleep, she began to dream of the helmet that once brushed the tips of her fingers. She remembered the strange surge of power that it had thrust upon her. She wondered if she would ever experience that feeling again. However amazing it would be to feel that power again, it would also be a bit frightening. Joan imagined herself timid upon feeling the charred object again.

 Joan slumbered deeply. Her body rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled. Small murmurs came from her little sisters as they had a tendency to talk in their sleep. Both of the children slept on the bed, while the mother and Joan slept on the floor. Both Joan and Mother had set up their bedding very close to each other. Joan often longed for the days where her father and mother were on either side of her, while she was in the middle. This was of course before her father had left them. 

A small tingling began to start at the center of Joan’s head. She tightened her already closed eyes and balled her fist. The sensation grew even more intense and quickly traveled down to her chest. Joan suddenly tore open her eyes and sprung her torso up. She gasped and grabbed her chest, her fingers pressing down into her skin as she did so. Her deeponjagged breathing was heard throughout the house. The young woman tried very hard to keep herself from panicking. 

Upon removing the tips of her fingers from her own chest, she could feel herself beginning to bruise theirs. She lifted her hand and put her fingers over her face. Why did she feel pain in her body? It must have been the same strange feeling from before. Should I check outside? Yes...I think I should. Joan removed her hand from her face and pulled her blanket off of her. She turned her head over to her mother. Good, still asleep.

The young woman bit down on her lip and began to stand up. She picked up her shoes and made her way over to the door. As quietly as she could, Joan slipped on both her shoes and stepped onto the wood floor. To her surprise, it didn't creak, and she was already at the door. She sighed and smiled. 

“Joan?” Called a tired voice from the other side of the living room. Joan pulled her body back in fear. She turned around to see her mother rubbing her right eye. She squinted up at her daughter in confusion. “What are you doing?” She asked bringing her body up. Joan gave a soft Oh, in response trying not to wake up her sisters.

"I was...just going to rinse my face," Joan said in a whisper. 

“Okay, just don’t stay out too long.” The mother began to yawn. “You know how those coyotes like to hunt at night.” She laid back down.

“I know," Joan said in a deeper tone, her hand pressed against the door. She turned around and opened it to walk outside. Quietly, she closed the front door behind her and began to leave the house. She took a few steps away from her home near the small well that that had. Grabbing onto the rope, Joan mindlessly pulled it down, looking at the bricks that made the well. She wondered why she had felt so strange earlier. The helmet she found had vanished when she tried to look for it again, so...what exactly caused her to feel this way? 

She grabbed the tin bucket from in the well and lifted it up, seeing that it was half full. Joan pulled it up to her mouth to take a large gulp from the bucket. Small splashes of the water hit her face. Carefully setting the bucket on the edge of the well, Joan cupped her hand and scooped out some water. She pushed it up onto her face, making sure to rub her skin well. Letting out a sigh, she tried to find it in herself to calm down, yet...still had a feeling of danger.

After putting the bucket back down into the well, Joan stood by, her hand pressed against the stones. Standing there, she heard the sounds of the forest; crickets were chirping, the wind pushing against the leaves of the trees, owls far up above in the trees, a short repeating sound of vibration from a hollow tree near by. Joan blinked looking into the darkness of the trees that surrounded her house.

Then came the strange pulling sensation from before. Joan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She felt herself grow bumps on her arms. She became cold and sick. The feeling of sickness was all too familiar, it felt just the same as when she was a girl. Joan pulled her hand off the side of the well and held it in her other. Her thumb slowly rubbed across the rest of her fingers as she took a step forward.

The fear of the unknown had kept her on edge. She took a deep breath, taking in the feelings from before. Her teeth clamped down tightly as Joan took another few steps forward. She never thought that she would experience something this extraterrestrial again, she had thought the feeling would go away as soon as the mask had left Endor, even so, there was something pulling her deeper into the forest. Joan gulped and let her hands down, beginning to walk at a normal pace. 

Passing a few fall trees, Joan stepped even further away from her home. She persisted on feeling a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. She blinked and crossed her arms, grabbing tightly to her skin. All though in her mind she thought of the hunting trip with her father. She remembered spending time with her father, and him even being there for her when she felt ill. The tips of Joan's fingernails pressed into her skin. 

A small crack made Joan stop. She widened her eyes and lifted her shoulders. Oh, no. I don’t have any weapons. The corners of her mouth dropped as she took a step back. Before Joan could fully turn around, she was suddenly stopped. A burning feeling was spread across her limbs. Joan whimpered and tried to break the hold, but was unable to. Sounds of her struggling began to seep through her shut teeth.

Looking toward the noise, Joan saw what looked to be a tall hooded figure wearing a mask. She blinked for a moment as the creature stepped further out into the light. His dark black robes carried long draping onto the floor. Over his face, he wore a mask, which had to have meant whatever was underneath was horrifying, to say the least. 

Joan, still finding the strength to fight the grip parted her lips.

“Darth Vader?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Darth Vader?” Joan said, staring directly at the masked man. He shifted his shoulders moving in closer to her, much like a ghost. Joan gasped and pulled the corners of her lips down. The hooded man now stood directly in front of her. 

“No,” He spoke in broken robotic sounding voice. “Kylo Ren.” He replied back inches away from her face. Joan didn’t know what to say. She was completely taken back by his presence. She had never seen anyone like him before. In fact, she didn’t even think their were any other humans living on Endor. What should I say, she thought.

“I,” She wondered whether she should introduce herself or not. “My name is...” Joan tried to speak, only groaning once again from his painful grip. This grip made her think of her previous encounter with this entity. It chilled her skin and made her weak. Her teeth clamped down together. For some reason, she felt exhilarated from his hold. It captivated her.

Coming back to reality, she began to think of an escape. She wasn’t far from home, he’d surly follow her. 

Before Joan could react, Kylo Ren pulled his hand down pushing her body to the ground. Joan yelled and felt her body give out. Joan coughed, feeling a tightness near her throat. She felt cold, her limbs felt weak, shaking from the pain inflicted on her. She pulled her fingers into her hands making a fist. She wondered how much longer this would last. Not only that, but she also feared for her family. Whatever this man wants, he’s not going to get it here.

Joan growled, her nose crinkling with fury. Her eyebrows narrowed, as she began to feel the anger rise in her. Her breathing became heavy. This man’s presence was starting to bleed onto her. A burning sensation took over, heating her chest and body. Joan let out a growl from the depths of her being.

Breaking his hold, Joan pushed both of her arms out. This caused the man to be pushed back by her. While Kylo Ren was sent flying, Joan took this time to pick herself up off the ground and make a run for it. She sprinted as quickly as she could, and reached her home in no time. Joan pushed the door in, causing the bottom part of the hinges to break off the frame.

Her two sisters and mother awoke from this to look at Joan in shock. Joan took heavy steps into the door way, struggling to breath. She silenced her breathing for a moment to speak. 

“Hi.” Joan spoke giving her family a small grin. Her mother gasped in disbelief at her daughter.

Suddenly a blaster shot the other hinge that was holding up the door. Joan leaped forward and covered her sisters who were on the bed. All four of them began to cough from the debris of the old wooden door. Joan narrowed her eyebrows and looked towards the door frame.

Out of the thick cloud pf dust came three armored men. Joan widened her eyes and further wrapped her arms around her sisters. Two of the men stepped forward towards Joan and her sisters while the other walked over to her mother. He motioned his hand out to Joan.

“Come on, get up.” He spoke in a voice of annoyance. Joan felt the grip of both Carla and Lily tighten on her. How can she stop this from happening? She needs to do what she did before. Joan peered out of her door to see many more men in white armor waiting along with the masked man she once saw before. “Let’s go!” The same man said pulling Joan up off the bed and onto her feet.

“NO!” Yelled her mother from a few feet away. Joan looked towards her mother to see her already being held with her arms behind her back. At this point Joan’s chest was already about to burst from how furiously her heart was pushing against it.

“Stop this.” Joan quietly let out her voice just above a whisper. She deeply began feeling the fear for herself, her mother and especially for her sisters. Joan watched as one of the men handled the two children with ease.

“Let go of my children!” The mother yelled as the man began to drag her out of the house. “Let them go!” She screamed again, this time her voice cracking. Joan watched as the soldier who had her mom, began to pull at her even harder, causing her to fall on the ground. Mother then frantically reached into a large pot near the doorway to pull out a blaster. 

Her three children widened their eyes as they watched their mother turn and shoot the blaster at the soldier behind her. Carla and Lily screamed as their mother quickly shot the two men that held us so aggressively. Joan shifted her eyes to the two dead men then back to her mother.

“Mom!” Joan shouted out in shock at what her mother just did. Before Joan could say anything else, more of the same men rushed into the house to grab each of them individually. They proceeded to pull on all of their arms, except one who tightly held her mother’s upper body. The mother yelled and kicked her legs. 

“Get your hands off of me! Get off!”She demanded with no avail.

All four soldiers that held them, firmly pushed them out of the home. Joan struggled to break free from the men’s grip. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She needed to think of a way out of the situation. Joan was pushed to the ground by the man who had so tightly held her arm. 

An irritated groan escaped her lips. She turned her head to the side to see her sisters on her right, and her mother on her left. Immediately she felt some guilt. I should have made it more clear with my family that this threat was coming, she thought. She told her mother of her paranoia, but she didn’t take me seriously. 

“Search the house.” Kylo Ren said directly in a stern voice. Five more of the men walked into the house wielding blasters. Joan’s eyes slowly followed the blasters in their hands. If only I could get one of those from one of the soldiers, she thought. Kylo Ren slowly took a step forward, nearing Joan and her family. “where is your master?” He asked Joan slightly tilting his head. 

“Master?” Joan asked in confusion. “I don’t have one.” She answered quickly.

“Why would she?” Mother asked impatiently.

“She lusts for the dark side.” Kylo Ren said in a smooth tone. Joan gasped in horror at what he just said. Joan’s mother turned her head towards her daughter, a deep look of despair.

“I,” Joan said quickly trying to find an excuse. “That’s not true!” She retorted back. “I don’t even know what that means.” Joan said, a look of irritation on her face she lifted her shoulders. The man who was restraining her gripped her harder pulling her back down to her knees. 

“No! Not my daughter.” Joan’s mother replied, a deep look of devastation on her face.

“Yes.” Kylo Ren said back to Joan’s mother. He turned his head to peer down at Joan. “I have felt it in you. You want this.” Kylo Ren said leaning down staring at Joan. She looked back up at him, an expression of disgust plastered on her face. How could he know all of these things about her? How could he just say them out loud so easily like that? What would her mother think.

From behind the four girls, stomped the five armored men. They walked out from behind them and stepped up to Kylo Ren.

“Sir, there is nothing to report. Their house and the surrounding areas are completely deserted.” One of the armored men said. 

Joan could feel Kylo Ren’s eyes on her. He opened his hand, all five of his fingers stretching out. Joan then felt a pinching near her throat. She gave a small cough as she began to resist looking weak.

“Why don’t you just tell them?” Kylo Ren said ever so gently rolling his wrist. Joan couldn’t believe what she felt. She had felt the same energy as before, the force. It caressed her neck tightly, almost enabling her to breath. “Tell them you want to come with me.” He said taking another step forward. Joan hunched over, grabbing her neck.

“STOP IT!” Her mother yelled in the restraints of the soldier behind her.

Joan continued to hack loudly. She kept her eyes down, staring at her knees. She didn’t want to admit to her family that she was, somewhat excited that Kylo Ren was here. They’d hate her, and yet...this power, this force is what she has been looking for all her life. Her breathing patterns worsened, she gave one last cough and aggressively tossed her head up.

“I want to go with him, mother. ” She said forcing herself to speak even with much restriction still on her windpipe. “I’ve waited for this day...for so long.” Joan explained in a hoarse voice. Kylo Ren let his hand go, causing her to release an unsteady breath. She gave a few more rough coughs, her torso curling up. Her strained breath was all that was heard. “I want to go with him,” Lowering her head, the shame began to wrap itself around her.

“Sweetie please,” Joan’s mother said desperately. She struggled to find words, stuttering in a cracked voice. “We can figure something out. We-”

“Mom,” Joan said lifting her head to look at her mother. Joan’s mother stared back at her daughter with a desolate stare. Joan glared at her mother, uncertain of what to say, she gave her mother a half smile. Joan slowly stood up onto her feet, every one of the soldiers looked directly at her. “And when I come home, I’m going to be even stronger than ever before.” Joan declared now with a full smile, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Joan stood with her arms loosely hanging at her sides. Two of the armored men grabbed at her wrists. Joan have a sigh and turned her eyes downward. She didn’t know what awaited her, if she’d live or die, but at least her family would be safe now.

“Don’t worry, my storm troopers will take great care of them from now on.” Kylo Ren said in a gravely tone. 

“Wait. What?” Joan yelled with her eyes widened, she gave another sigh and followed the storm troopers away from her house.

“Wait. Wait please! I have to have my daughter!” Joan’s mother yelled out continuing to be held back. “JOAN!” She screamed out, a cracking in her voice. This was then followed by a couple of frustrated cried from her mother, who she could only imagine on her knees. Joan couldn’t look back, not only because she hated hearing her mother cry, but also because the storm troopers made sure she couldn’t move her body at all.

While her eyes lowered, Joan couldn’t help but stare at the back of Kylo Ren. His cape was long and dragged behind him, much like how she can remember Darth Vader’s. From what she saw of his front side, his shirt had a similar design as some of Vader’s clothes. She wondered if he had some sort of connection with the man. He must, considering Joan had the same feeling when he was choking her, as touching his helmet so many years ago. 

It was then that Joan realized she could look out. She had became so consumed with thought, she nearly forgot where she was going. Joan turned her head left and right to try and count how many storm troopers she had seen. Their were so many, she could only guess the number she saw. Forty maybe, she guessed. She wondered where they all came from.

Walking past even more trees, the steps of all the storm troopers echoed throughout the forest. Large crunches of leaves and branches beneath their feet, caused Joan to recoil. She already couldn’t stand when her own feet made that noise, now she has to listen too about forty other feet do it. Joan kept her mouth tightly sealed watching the large trees pass them up.

Despite her being led from her family, Joan couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of her planet. Endor at night was one of the most wonderful things to behold. Their was a very low populous of humans so the planet has mainly been untouched. The stars were brightly lit up in the dark blue shy. The towering trees only accented this inexpiable beauty with it’s lush leaves.

I’ve lived a good life, Joan thought. She was fortunate to have a father, a mother, and loving sisters. A small grin spread across her face. Even though she was grateful for everything she had before, she always felt something was missing. Power. She knew she could never find it on Endor. Now that she was leaving Endor, their was a bit of hope in her, hope that power would make her life complete.

After passing even more trees Joan saw that some of them seemed to be cut and burned. Joan frowned, seeing the now dead trees that lay on the ground. She turned her eyes upward and widened them again to see a relatively small ship with large wings that faced up. Joan noticed that the ship was opened with a ramp leading down to the ground. 

“A-Are we,” Joan couldn’t even finish her sentence. Are we really going in that thing, she thought. Kylo Ren slightly turned his shoulders as if he were listening to her thoughts.

“Yes.” He replied back in a quick sounding voice. 

Joan was appalled that he had answered her. This power that she’s dreamed of, it really was much more than she realized. He could hear her thoughts. Joan quickly looked away feeling apprehensive. How much of her thoughts could he hear? How long has he been able to do that? What if she thought of something weird? Okay, now is the time to shut up. Three, two, one...now!

“Silence yourself.” Kylo Ren replied. Joan’s heart almost skipped a beat when he talked. He could hear her every thought, and he was annoyed. Knowing this made Joan feel even more embarrassed. She’s never come off as annoying to anyone before, well except her sisters. I’ll try to stay quiet, she thought.

About two more storm troopers including the one with silver armor walked towards the largest ship she saw. The rest of them walked off to the other scattered ships that were landed on Endor. Joan gave a scared whimper as they began to step near the ships ramp. The troopers at each of her arms began to tug her forward. She groaned feeling a sudden urge to make an escape. 

“Come on!” One of the storm troopers said dragging her forward onto the ramp. She groaned behind her teeth and followed Kylo Ren into the ship. To her surprise, the ship had been small on the inside. Near the front, were two spots, which were for the pilot and the co-pilot. The rest of the ship had two places to sit on either side. 

“Keep moving.” The storm trooper to her right said pulling her inside with him. She yelped and stumbled forward, quickly regaining her balance again with the help of the storm troopers that held her up. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at how they were treating her. The storm troopers both walked to the right near the ledge to sit down.

Joan and the troopers sat across from Kylo Ren and the silver colored storm trooper. 

Just then a rumbling came from the walls. Joan flinched, only to have her arms squeezed harder by both men beside her. She whimpered in response. Before she could ask what’s going on, the pilot turned his back to look at Kylo Ren.

“We’re about to take off sir.” He spoke quickly, then turning his seat forward again.

“Good.” He said back, gently putting his hands in his lap. The ship made a loud whirring noise as it began to ascend off the ground. Joan pulled her feet in closer to her, she feared with how noisy the ship was, that it must not be in good condition. She gritted her teeth and frowned, lowering her head.

Exhaling from her nose, she parted her lips. Still with her head down, she stared back and forth between Kylo Ren and the silver trooper. She wondered why the trooper wore different armor from the rest and why they looked to be of higher rank.

“This is Captain Phasma,” Kylo Ren said gesturing to the trooper. “She is in charge of the command of the First Order’s storm trooper soldiers.” Joan looked up to the Captain, the corners of her mouth slowly lifting in an uncomfortable smile.

“It is a pleasure meeting with you.” To Joan’s surprise. Captain Phasma’s tone was inviting. She was confused as to why they had treated her like a prisoner before, and now the First Order’s very own Captain was giving her a gentle greeting.

“I don’t,” Joan sighed. “I don’t understand why you’d take me like this.” She said glaring to her side. 

“I’ve felt your longing for the dark side. I am...familiar to this sentiment.” Kylo Ren said simply, staring at Joan. She groaned and turned her focus on him. 

“Even so, I wasn’t ready to tell my mother something like that. She’s never known me to have these urges.” Joan was barley even able to form words. Their was a pain in her chest, the sides of her head throbbed. She couldn’t even imagine what her mother thinks of her now.

In front of her Kylo Ren gave a deep sigh, sounding indignant. Joan raised her eyebrows in interest. His breath sounds like he really could care less if she were here. She wondered what he might be thinking right now, what his reaction is.

“We will discus this later.” Kylo Ren said turning his direction to the pilots. Joan frowned. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why she was here, if it seemed like Kylo Ren didn’t even want her. A shaky sigh left her mouth, causing Joan to arch her back a bit. 

The small ship they had been in began to gradually enter a landing station. Joan raised her eyebrows, curious to know where exactly they were at. She hadn’t seen any ships in the sky while she was on Endor. How did they hide themselves so well, she thought. She should have listened to the instincts that bugged her so much.

Suddenly, the obnoxious whirring that was created by the ship had stopped. Joan abruptly lifted her head and looked that the ceiling and walls, waiting for something to crash on the floor. Both Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma stood up from their seats. After this the two guards pulled Joan up, their hands still gripped tightly on either of her arms. Joan made a small noise as on of the guards pulled her.

Following both Kylo Ren and the Captain’s lead, the two storm troopers and Joan walk right after them out of the small ship. Joan gave a small groan as the storm troopers pulled at her arms, forcing her to walk even faster down the ship’s ramp. Joan narrowed her eyebrows and glared up the man that held her right arm.

He ignored her and went on squeezing tightly at her skin. She bit her bottom lip in pain. I wish these men would quit treating me this way, she thought to herself. Joan looked up to see them in a large empty space, presumably in an even bigger ship. The space was wide, yet filled with many more storm troopers and more air craft. Joan was amazed at how many ships their were, she’d never even seen one and in the past hour she’s seen up to thirty. She wondered how difficult iot would be to fly any of these machines.

Stopping in front of her, Kylo Ren turned his body to face Joan. 

“This is the Star Destroyer’s hangar. As you can see, many of my storm troopers will be inhabiting this area at all times.” He spoke turning her attention to the other ships that had landed on Endor. “Just in case you were to get any ideas.”

Ideas, if I were to plan an escape, it certainly wouldn’t be now, they’d be too suspecting of it, Joan thought. Besides, where would she go? Would she just steal one of their smaller ships, go back to Endor, pack up her family and go? They’d certainly be after her for a really long time. She’d become a fugitive, a rebel. Logically, she’d much rather be with the First Order, that way she would be safe.

Kylo Ren tossed her a masked look for a second before turning and beginning to walk off again. Captain Phasma and the storm troopers began to follow him. All five of them walked at a synchronized pace, Joan being pulled to keep up. She groaned feeling like a piece of property. They all walked to the left where a large opening had been, leading to the many hallways that were in Star Destroyer. Joan looked up to see just how massive the ship was. Even if she wanted to leave, she wouldn’t know where to go. 

As the five of them had walked passed the towering Destroyer’s hangar, many of the storm troopers who had already been gathered around stopped in their tracks. Each of them stared at Joan, making her feel very self-conscious. She looked back at them in shame, wondering what they looked like behind those masks. Giving a grumble, she dipped her head down, her nose facing the floor.

The same thing happened as they stepped to the right, walking down the narrow hallway. Many of the storm troopers that were already stopped, proceeded to stare at Joan. She lifted her head and blinked at them, a feeling of exasperation rising in her. She frowned their way. What do they think is so weird, she thought. Was it the way she looked? Was it the way she was dressed? Did someone say something strange to them?

A deep jagged breath of air was forced out of her mouth. Kylo Ren turned around and stared at Joan. She glanced up at him and parted her lips. ‘Silence your thought’s, young one!’ She heard him command in her mind. Young one, I’m twenty four, she thought. However flattering Joan found that statement she normally felt quite old. 

Kylo Ren stopped and turned his head slightly to the left, the side of his face directed toward Joan. She tucked her lips into her mouth, already knowing what he wanted to say. Silence yourself. Kylo Ren faced forward again, stomping this time. I made him mad, didn’t I, Joan thought. She couldn’t even keep her curious thoughts at bay.

Passing a few more hallways, a man with a stiff body and bright red hair came treading quickly down the hall. He stepped up to Kylo Ren and stopped, his hands still behind his back.

“Nice to see you’ve arrived, Kylo Ren.” He spoke with an undertone of disrespect, a smug grin on his face. He leaned to the side, looking over Kylo Ren’s shoulder. His face looked disgusted, which made Joan feel even worse about herself. “Is this the girl Supreme Leader Snoke spoke about? The one on Endor?”

“Yes, this is her.” Kylo Ren said still facing the redheaded man. 

“And what might her name be?” The redheaded man said taking another solid step, this time closer to Joan. Joan took a small step back put off by his expression. He had such a patronizing face on, one that made her feel very uncomfortable. Everyone turned their heads in her direction, waiting for her to speak. Joan gulped now feeling the eyes of the storm troopers, Captain Phasma, Kylo Ren, and the redheaded man on her.

“My name is Joan...Sotelo,” Joan said in a tone that struggled between being mousy and vexed. Their was silence after she had spoke. Joan hunched her back slightly, feeling more intimidated by all five of them. The redheaded man chuckled and removed his hand from his back.

“Well, Joan Sotelo, Welcome to the Star Destroyer.” He spoke bringing one of his hands up in the air. He stepped even closer to Joan and lifted his hand to her chin. “I’m certain the Supreme Leader will find your aid to be most...beneficial.” He finished with a chuckle, swiftly pulling his hand away, moving Joan’s face to the side. 

What was that, Joan thought. The way he spoke was terribly condescending. Joan watched as the red haired man walked away from the five of them. She narrowed her eyes in vexation at the man.

“General Hux, he serves in high command for the First Order.” Kylo Ren said grabbing Joan’s attention. Joan wished she could see behind Kylo Ren’s mask, she felt something from him...a twinge of disdain for the red haired man. Was their something going on between them? Or does General Hux just talk down to everyone?

“Do you two not get along or-”

“Cease your probing.” Kylo Ren retorted turning himself around. Joan could hear the anger in his voice. Maybe it would be best if I didn’t think about it any further. “I will show you where you will be staying.” 

The five of them had begun walking again, passing many corridors. All the while Joan couldn’t help but look around at every hall. She wondered where she was being taken. She was also concerned as to what they were going to do to her. From what General Hux had said, they required her for something. A mission or a task, she wasn’t certain. 

Finally, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and the two guards holding Joan reached their destination. Joan looked to see an open door frame. Peering inside she noticed that the room was empty except for a large chair like contraption in the middle of it. Joan gave off a look of shock once she got a good look in the room. The guards began to drag her into the room.

“Hey! Wait!” She uttered in a broken voice. As the storm troopers pulled her into the room, Joan violently threw her head to the side, looking at Kylo Ren. “I thought I wasn’t a prisoner here!” She yelled out, urging Kylo Ren to turn his body.

“You’re not. You will only be staying in this room temporarily, and if you succeed in my trials you will be gifted with a better living space.” Kylo Ren said directly staring at Joan. The two storm troopers tugged her even deeper into the room. She groaned as both men pushed her into the metal chair, one of them pressed his hand into her shoulder. Large metal rings were suddenly clamped around her wrists and ankles.

Joan’s eyes speedily darted around. She released a painful sigh.

“What trials?” Joan asked, her eyebrows already raised in caution. A quiet wave swept over the room, anticipation in Joan’s already pounding chest. 

“You shall see.” Kylo Ren said plainly. Joan could hear his brisk footsteps leave the room. 

It was then that Joan felt her heart sink. She watched the two storm troopers leave her side all while she pulled at her unbreakable restraints. Her chest began to raise and lower, a cold feeling made it’s way up her arms. Joan felt like she couldn’t even scream suddenly she began to miss her parents. Both corners of her lips pulled down, wrinkles forming on her skin.

What sort of trials was Kylo Ren having her do? Joan tried her hardest to think of different scenarios of Kylo Ren attacking her. She couldn’t see any where she could win. Even with her yearning for this...force, she knew that Kylo Ren was even more powerful, she could feel it. Right as Joan entered the forest she felt Kylo Ren’s power bleed onto her, it was intoxicating.

Closing her eyes, Joan let out a breath much calmer than before. She steadily brought her breathing back to normal. Joan’s eyes darted over to her right. The stormtroopers were still there right? Could they possibly help her figure out what’s going on? Joan slightly lifted her head up, her lips parted as she was thinking of what to say.

“Excuse me?” Joan said breaking the silence of the room. “Sirs?” She asked again.

“Quiet you!” Replied a female voice. Joan widened her eyes at this. She had no idea one of the storm troopers who was holding her had been female. Now that she thought of it, that woman had a very strong grip. Was it stronger than mine, Joan thought. 

Her teeth clenched in fear at the thought that all of the stormtroopers possibly be stronger than her. Joan took a deep gulp, trying to once again compose herself.

“Do either of you know what Kylo Ren has planned for me?” Joan said lowering her gaze slightly. 

“I said quiet.” The woman’s voice snapped again. Joan pulled her head up to the sound of stomping feet. One of the stormtroopers stopped in front of her. Joan squinted her eyes and pressed the back of her head against the head piece behind her, ready to take a hit. “You know if it were up to me, you would've already been dead.” The woman speaks in a bone chilling tone.

“Why does Kylo Ren want me here?” Joan asked putting on a masked face of confidence. The woman jumped forward, causing Joan to shut her eyes. When she felt no pain, she opened them again to see the other stormtrooper with his hand covering the woman’s chest plate. “Will you tell me nothing?” Joan said a bit softer, trying to gain their trust. 

The male stormtrooper gave a deep sigh and turned his head towards the woman. 

“I-” He was suddenly cut off by a loud thud that made Joan jump. She groaned from the tightened restraints pressing against her wrists and ankles. The feeling didn’t seem to go away, she must already be bruised. From behind her came shifting sound that Joan had already recognized as the walking of the stormtroopers.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am no longer working on this story, I'm still taking constructive critisism and any comments you have on my work are welcome!


End file.
